The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Lawn mowers, in particular reel lawn mowers, can have a variety of components and configurations. For example, it is known to couple a reel assembly to a reel lawn mower with a swing-out arm. A typical swing-out arm can rotate about a single axis to position a reel assembly. However, the components and configuration of a reel lawn mower can limit the ability of such a swing-out arm to position a reel assembly. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an articulating swing-out arm.